1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a utility knife having a simplified configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical utility knives comprise a housing having two housing members to be secured together, and a complicated configuration is required and provided for securing the two housing members together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional utility knives.